What Luck
by Vixyfox
Summary: When Doumeki and Watanuki are sent on a mission to a practically deserted town and end up having to stay the night, what kind of events can turn out? Well, let's just say they have luck to thank.


* * *

Doumeki once again plugged his ears against the excessive yelling

Doumeki once again plugged his ears against the excessive yelling. Why was Watanuki yelling again? Oh right, it was somehow his fault they were lost.

Yuko had sent them out on another task in a practically deserted town. There were few street lamps that actually worked and only several people lived here from what he could tell. The most people he could recall seeing since they'd arrived were maybe around ten? He wasn't quite sure. He didn't really count them.

"Doumeki! Stop tuning me out you bastard!" Watanuki yelled, his mismatched eyes staring up at him angrily. The taller boy looked down at him, finally removing his finger from his ear.

"Are you done yet? I'd like to at least find a hotel to stay in." he said, face as stoic as usual.

"Oh, right. Yuko did say we'd have to stay here for a couple of days, maybe even a week." Watanuki spoke, straightening himself from his yelling farce. His hand came up to rest on his chin in thought, biting his lower lip as he did so. Doumeki took note of this, eyes drawn to the cute expression the other's face held. He shook his head lightly, allowing his attention to come back to what the other was saying. "But this place is so creepy. I bet you there are tons of spirits around here."

"What? Are you scared?" Doumeki asked, raising an eyebrow. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly, becoming the smallest of smirks. He loved teasing the shorter boy, seeing his reactions were always funny.

"No! I'm not scared!" Watanuki yelled, flailing his arms about in his denial. Doumeki said nothing in reply, now turning to walk towards a somewhat inhibited hotel. "Hey! Don't just leave me!" he cried out, chasing after him. Was it just him or had he seen Doumeki smirk? He'd never seen any other expression on than the emotionless one he wore twenty four seven.

It wasn't long before they were standing in front of the shabby looking building, a pungent smell wafting to their noses. "Aw, what is that smell?!" Watanuki cried out, hand flying to hold his nose. He looked up, eyes widening at the sight before him.

There were hundreds of spirits floating around the hotel, clinging to the walls of the building like ants attacking crumbs left from a picnic. There were a variety of them, huge, small, medium. And it seemed as if every single one of them were staring at him, just waiting for Doumeki to go away so they could have their try at him.

Seeing his comrade's face, Doumeki rose an eyebrow once more. "What is it?" He asked, already knowing the answer to his question. Watanuki usually only had that look on his face whenever there were spirits around.

"Spirits! There are tons of them!" he cried out in response. "Isn't there some other place we could go?" Watanuki now asked.

"I don't see any other hotels around here. Do you?" Doumeki asked, eyes on his friend once again. Watanuki looked around, desperately trying to catch sight of some other hotel. _Any_ other hotel. A sigh of defeat escaped Watanuki's lips, looking up to see Doumeki already making his way inside.

"Hey! Wait up!" he cried out, rushing after him. A small tingle of a bell sounded as he entered through the door, now stopping in his tracks. Absolutely no spirits were inside. '_How strange.._.' Watanuki thought as he looked around. The room was empty except for the furniture, Doumeki, and himself.

A couch was pushed against the white walls, the fabric deteriorating slowly, small holes showing the stuffing. The red carpets he presumed to once have been vibrant in color were now dull and dirty, as if many people had once walked though here and many layers of dust had settled. Had this place once been a busy life-filled town?

Several chairs were placed about the room, the same fabric as the old couch covering them, the patterns not as faded as the couch's. At the end of the room, a huge half oval desk stood, closing in against the wall. An old bell covered in dust was set upon the counter of it, an old looking bookshelf against the wall behind it.

"Doumeki, are you sure it's okay to be in here? It seems really deserted." Watanuki said as he finally released his nose, moving to stand beside the taller. He got no response, looking over to see why.

Doumeki was jumping over the counter, disappearing below it as he crouched down. "What are you doing?" he cried out, racing to the desk to peer over at the other. He gave a startled cry when Doumeki suddenly reappeared, a set of keys in his hand.

"If it's deserted, I don't see a problem. It's not like anyone would be here to stop us." He said, now jumping back over the counter, landing beside Watanuki as he did so. "Room 102." He spoke before he began walking in the directions the rooms were in.

"What?" Watanuki questioned, confused at what just happened. After several minutes, he raced after Doumeki, not wanting to be left behind. As he caught up with him, his mind suddenly realized something. Doumeki had only said one room number. "Why do we have to share a room!" he cried out, glaring at the boy beside him.

"I assumed you'd rather not be attacked by spirits while you were sleeping. Or, would you rather that than share a room?" he asked, raising an eyebrow once more. Watanuki blinked, staring at his friend. Did Doumeki actually think of how he would feel if he were to be by himself? A grimace of defeat washed over his face, looking away. "Besides, this was the only set of keys there."

"Huh?" was all Watanuki could get out before Doumeki stopped in front of the door marked Room 102. He inserted the key into the whole, unlocking the door effectively before pushing it open, revealing the room. Only one key? But how was that possible? This place had tons of rooms. How did all the keys except one get lost or stolen? Maybe others were staying here as well but he didn't know? Unlikely.

His eyes swept the room as he took a small step inside. The walls were just as white as the lobby, maybe a little dirtier as if someone had smoked in here. There was a decent sized bed in the center of the wall across from the door, a small bedside table on either side of it. Occupying the space on the small tables were two lamps, windows only several inches away from them. A dresser was against the wall on the left side, a small cabinet on the right side of the room across from the dresser.

Doumeki closed the door behind them, already bending down to take off his shoes and flop down onto the bed. "What are you doing?" Watanuki asked, still standing in his spot by the door, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm getting ready for bed." Doumeki stated casually, placing his shoes by the table on the right side of the bed.

"You mean we have to share the bed? Why can't you sleep on the floor or something?" he asked, now taking off his own shoes. He couldn't stand by the door forever.

"Why should it matter? Just deal with it Watanuki. It's only for one night. Possibly two but I doubt it'll take that long to find whatever Yuko was talking about." He said, Watanuki grumbled, soon realizing something. Neither of them had pajamas to wear. His attention was pulled to Doumeki as he heard rustling, eyes widening as he saw the taller in only his boxers.

"What the hell?!" he cried out, a dark blush crossing his face. "Put some clothes back on!" he yelled, arms flailing in urgency.

"Do you expect me to sleep in my clothes?" Doumeki asked, ignoring the other's demand and he slipped underneath the covers, setting the keys on top of his neatly folded clothes on the bedside table.

Watanuki grumbled to himself, now doing the same as Doumeki had done, setting his own clothes on his bedside table. The blush remained on his face, trying to stay as far away from the other on the bed as he could. He had to admit, he didn't mind at all if they were both half naked in the same bed. And it wasn't at all that bad to look at Doumeki's well toned body.

"Watanuki…why do all the little things bother you?" Doumeki's voice rang throughout the silence of the room, breaking it. Watanuki turned to face him, sitting up slightly, noticing the other was in the same position. He was slightly put off by the question. Did it really bother Doumeki?

"I-I don't know. You just…it seems like everything you do since we met bugs me. Even if it's something people do that I normally don't mind, it just annoys me whenever you do it. You…You never seem to show any emotion at all and I guess that irritates me as well…" he spoke, eyes on the sheets before him. He looked over, startled to find Doumeki's face only inches from his own.

"Never seem to show emotion huh?" he questioned quietly, now leaning in to close the gap between them. Their lips touched in a soft chaste kiss, the thing only lasting for a few seconds before Doumeki pulled away, eyes assessing Watanuki's face. To say the least, Watanuki had been surprised by this. But he didn't fight it. It was as if he actually _wanted_ it.

Taking the silence as a sign to go ahead, Doumeki leaned back in, pressing his lips against the other's a little harder than last time. Watanuki's eyes were slowly slipping closed, beginning to respond to the kiss. When Doumeki felt this, he pushed slightly harder, bringing a hand to the back of Watanuki's head so he couldn't back out. By responding to the kiss, Watanuki had just given him permission. He had just gotten himself into something that he didn't even realize what it was. And by the time he did, it would be too late.

The taller boy slowly brought his tongue out of his mouth, running it along the seams of Watanuki's lips, asking him for entrance. He was surprised when he was granted access almost right away, his tongue now taking its place inside, sweeping across the warm cavern. He ran his tongue over Watanuki's own, slowly coaxing his to play along with him.

A smirk appeared on his face as a small moan escaped Watanuki's lips, his hands now coming up to wrap around Doumeki's strong neck. Doumeki's other hand wrapped around Watanuki's waist, drawing him closer to him as he slowly moved so he was nudging the shorter to lie on the bed. Doumeki, now hovering over Watanuki, took his hands, running them down the younger's sides, sending bolts of some unknown feeling through the other's entire body.

Doumeki pulled away for air, only to dive back in moments later, their kisses becoming more passionate. He soon pulled his mouth from Watanuki's, raining butterfly kisses down his neck, stopping on his collarbone and sucking the smooth, creamy skin. Watanuki continued to moan out, head falling back against the pillows. He had completely forgotten about Doumeki's hands until he felt one of them cupping his manhood, a cry of surprise leaving him.

"D-Doumeki…" he moaned out as the older began to massage it, his lips now attaching themselves to his ear, chewing on it lightly.

"Yes?" he asked before moving his lips to one of Watanuki's hardening buds, tongue circling around it teasingly before wrapping his mouth around it. Watanuki's moans became louder, his hands now tangling in Doumeki's black hair.

Doumeki's hand slipped underneath Watanuki's boxers, teasing him once more. It seemed as if Watanuki's heart was racing with each and every touch, kiss, and lick he received, never having experienced anything like this before. He felt a sudden chill as Doumeki removed his boxers, looking up at him through hazy eyes to realize the other was just as nude as he was.

"W-When did you-!!" he cried out, surprise clear on his face as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, eyes wide. His partner only smirked at him, leaning close to him until their lips were only inches apart, tongue coming out of his mouth and licking at the smaller's lips.

He shifted uncomfortably as he felt something pushing _inside_ of him, hands having moved to the sheets they lay on. "D-Doumeki, what are you doing?" he asked, a gasp escaping his lips in pain before feeling Doumeki slip his tongue into his parted lips. He felt something else adding to whatever was already in his ass, another muffled gasp leaving him.

"Preparing you. Or would you rather I not and make it hurt even worse?" he asked, eyes staring at Watanuki as he pulled away from their kiss.

"What are you talking about?" the younger asked him, now letting out a cry of pain as something else was added. He looked down, trying to figure out what it was Doumeki was putting inside of him, eyes widening when he finally realized it was only his fingers. "W-Why do you need to prepare me?" he asked, eyes looking up at him.

Doumeki smirked, deciding not to answer his question, instead giving him a vague answer. "Oh, you'll see." He said as he began to scissor and move his fingers, starting to thrust them in and out of Watanuki slowly. It was as if he was searching for something and the younger couldn't seem to figure out what it was.

He shifted uncomfortably before a loud cry of pleasure sounded from his lips, the taller male smirking at him. His fingers continued to rub at the bundle of nerves that was causing Watanuki's nerves to go haywire.

Finally, Doumeki pulled his fingers out of Watanuki, eyes searching around the room, not finding what he was looking for this time. "I don't have any lube or anything so it might hurt." He spoke as he took hold of Watanuki's hips. He gave him no time to answer before he rocked his hips forward, entering the younger before him in one single, swift motion.

Watanuki cried out in pain, hands clawing at the sheets. "Damn it! It hurts!" he cried out, head falling back against the bed. He had never felt so much pain before in his life. And it was all Doumeki's fault. How did they come to this? He wasn't sure but all he knew was that he couldn't back out now.

After several minutes of waiting for Watanuki to adjust, he began to move, gasps escaping the glossy eyed boy beneath him. He started out in a slow, rhythmic pace, allowing Watanuki to have time to get used to the feeling. A sudden loud cry of pleasure left Watanuki's lips as Doumeki angled his hips, aiming for his prostate, hitting it in only one try. Watanuki now began moving his hips along, meeting Doumeki's with each and every thrust he gave.. "Doumeki!" he cried out.

Both boys' paces increased, Doumeki now becoming rougher with each thrust. Moans continued to leave the withering boy beneath him, his eyes closed in pleasure. Doumeki reached a hand between them, taking hold of the younger's member into his grip, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He was close to release and he knew Watanuki was as well.

Soon, Watanuki's body was trembling as he got dangerously close to climax. "Doumeki!" he cried out as he finally felt the force of his release wash over him. He felt Doumeki pour himself inside him as well, arching his back up towards him before falling back, panting harshly. He felt the bed dip beside him as Doumeki rolled over so as not to land on him.

They both lay there for several minutes, panting heavily and trying to catch their breath. Finally, they were able to breath correctly, Doumeki sitting up on his elbows. "Well?" he questioned, eyebrow raised as he looked at the other.

"Well what?" Watanuki questioned, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Was that enough emotion for you?"

Watanuki was silent for a moment before glaring at the man, falling back against the bed tiredly. "Bastard." Was all he said.

"I know." Doumeki said softly, falling back as well and drawing the already sleeping boy to him, arms wrapping around him as he closed his eyes. "I know."

* * *

Well, I've finally made my debut in the xXxHolic fanfiction, whoot for me. C: Well, this has been the first story I've submited in a while. School has been crazy not to mention having volleyball and soccer to deal with and for the longest time my computer had a virus on it. It's hard to get fanfiction done during that time. But I wrote this one at school, hehe, for my friend Chibi-san so I hope you liked it, please review. If you do, I'll see about adding a multi-chapter story on here for Dounuts. C: Oh, and let me know if you like my writing style. I personally think I have a long way to go.


End file.
